


Makoto

by Red_Tomato



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff(?), M/M, RinMako/MakoRin como quieras verlo, Tenía esto guardado hace años y solamente decidí terminarlo, el fluff no es mi fuerte
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 00:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15449709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Tomato/pseuds/Red_Tomato
Summary: Aunque no lleva toda una vida conociéndolo como lo conoce Haru, Rin reconoce que a veces (sólo algunas veces) se siente celoso de esa conexión que existe entre ellos.





	Makoto

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RenTDankworth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenTDankworth/gifts).



> Ren, gracias por ayudarme a terminar todo lo que se me ocurre.

Makoto es Makoto.

Aunque no lleva toda una vida conociéndolo como lo conoce Haru, Rin reconoce que a veces (sólo algunas veces) se siente celoso de esa conexión que existe entre ellos.

Makoto sólo ha atinado a reírse cuándo se lo ha hecho saber (y sin querer las risas también se le escapan sin darse cuenta) pero se las ha arreglado para mantenerlo como un secreto a toda costa y Makoto, por supuesto, no ha podido decir que no.

Las cosas entre ellos se desarrollan de formas extrañas.

Makoto le cuenta sus miedos y esas cosas que no puede decirle en voz alta a Haruka. Rin lo escucha, y se pierde varios minutos entre debates mentales sobre lo que es correcto decir y lo que no. Por otro lado, él le cuenta sus planes a futuro y todos esos años en Australia con la familia que lo acogió y a quienes les tomó cariño como si en verdad fuera su propio hijo.

Todo avanza lentamente entre competencias, encuentros casuales, llamadas a mitad de la noche para hablar de todo y nada, y salidas de Iwatobi a otras ciudades para ver a sus grupos favoritos. Sousuke se ha dado cuenta de _algunas_ cosas, le ha dado la charla más vergonzosa de su vida y, aunque trata de negar un sentimiento más allá de la amistad con Makoto, eventualmente le da la razón (como siempre lo hace). Porque es su mejor amigo, y lo conoce mejor que a sí mismo. (Y porque Sousuke es lo suficientemente listo como para salirse con la suya. Siempre).

Y lo sabe, Makoto es _todo_ lo que quiere.

No puede pasar ni un día en el que no quiera oír su voz o ver su sonrisa, y aunque tomarán caminos diferentes lo quiere en su vida para siempre.

Makoto Tachibana se ha metido tanto a su sistema como para no saber cómo funcionar sin él a su lado.


End file.
